Doctor Who: Impossible Love
by Nyami Hosho
Summary: This prequel to The Snowmen tells the story of how another Victorian incarnation of Clara Oswald affected the life of Walter Simeon.


**1842, Victorian London**

"Walter, don't you want to go and play with the other boys and girls?" A woman who worked at the orphanage asked the six-year-old boy who was building a snowman. "They're very nice."

"I don't need anyone else," the boy replied.

Walter Simeon didn't have any friends - the other children never attempted to socialize with him. He was bitter from losing his parents that year and his gloomy demeanor was off-putting to them. He didn't have much interest in the children either. If the others didn't want to speak to him, he certainly didn't want anything to do with them either.

The woman was accompanied by another, a man. "He never talks to anyone," she told the man worriedly. "He's so alone. It's not right. It's not healthy." The man nodded solemnly to her as they walked off together, leaving Walter to himself.

Walter finished building his snowman. "I don't want to talk to them. They're silly," he said to it. He wasn't expecting a response - but it was exactly what he got.  
"They're silly. Don't talk to them. They're silly."  
Walter gave his snowman a second look. He didn't believe it at first, but what else could it have been?  
He turned away and started to run, scared of the impossible idea that a snowman could talk. The voice spoke again.  
"Don't need anyone else. I can help you."

Walter stopped in his tracks. What did it mean, help him? He cautiously made his way back to the snowman and asked it, "How?"

"Hey you! What are you doing?" a girl's voice interrupted. The girl approached Walter from behind and gave him an odd look. "Are you talking to a snowman? _That's_ silly."

* * *

Walter turned to look at her. She looked about his age, maybe a year younger. Her dark hair was tied in a braided bun.

"Clara Oswald," the girl held out her hand. Walter gave her a look he hoped would translate to as "go away" but she insisted on staying. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked.

"It's Walter," he responded coldly. "And I'd like you to leave me alone." But the girl stayed put.

"You're an unusual boy," Clara said. She circled around the snowman. "You know, if you really wanted to talk to someone I'd try a boy or a girl. A snowman just won't do." She kicked through the snowman, destroying it.

"Hey! That was my snowman!" Walter exclaimed. He chased after Clara. "Catch me if you can!" she called to him, giggling as she ran off.

Walter tripped and fell on his face before he could get close to catching her. Clara ran back to him. "You okay?" she asked, once again holding out her hand to him. Walter ignored Clara and stood up on his own. "Ow," he whined. "Why are you bothering me?"

Clara smiled. "You looked lonely, so I thought I'd see if I could be your friend." Walter gave her a pouty look and said nothing.

"Well, I better be off," Clara said. "Mum is going to worry. I wandered off after I told her I'd go to the park and I said I'd be home soon. Goodbye, Walter, it really was nice meeting you."

She left Walter before he could say anything to her. He stood there for awhile, looking down at the snow. Did he really just make a friend, or would he never see her again? And was that talking snowman just his imagination? These questions circled through Walter's mind as he headed back to the orphanage.

* * *

Walter did meet with Clara many times after their first encounter. At first she'd come to visit him at the orphanage, and they'd sneak off to play outside together. Eventually Walter warmed up to Clara and took up the courage to visit her, who lived with her mother Ella. Clara and her mother were always very kind to Walter, and earned his trust with time.

**1855, Victorian London**

Thirteen years had passed, and it was Christmas Eve. Walter Simeon, now nineteen years old, was on his way to visit the Oswalds for dinner. This was a Christmas tradition of his.  
He passed through the city, glancing at the children who were building a snowman.  
He reminisced about the time he first met his friend after he built that talking snowman.  
_Talking snowman. Hah!_ He decided long ago he must have only been a bored child imagining things. He hadn't heard any voices since then.

Walter reached the Oswalds' house and knocked at the door. He could heard Clara call out, "Walter's here, mum!"  
He smiled, feeling cheered by the sound of her voice.  
Clara opened the door. "Walter!" she sang, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's so nice you could come! Happy Christmas!"  
"Hello Clara," he said shyly, blushing from the kiss.  
Walter followed Clara into the dining room. Clara's mother Ella had just finished setting the table, where there was all sorts of delicious looking foods. "Happy Christmas, dear. So pleased you could come," Ella said sweetly as she gave Walter a gentle hug.

The three ate their meal together and had a wonderful time. It was like this every Christmas Eve, but this day seemed nicer than usual. Clara's smile shined brighter than ever as she watched her mother bring out the pudding.

* * *

"Walter," Clara said after the last of the pudding was gone. "I want to you to come see something!"  
She took Walter by the hand and lead him to the family room, where the Christmas tree stood.  
"It's lovely," Walter remarked.  
"That's not it, silly!" Clara grinned, her face turning pink. "Look up."  
Walter saw the mistletoe hanging above them, and before he knew it, Clara had pulled him into a kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Walter," she beamed after letting him go. "I love you."  
Walter's face turned bright red. "Clara, I-" he paused for a moment to catch his breath.  
"I love you too. Happy Christmas." Then they kissed again.

**1858, Victorian London**

Three years had gone by since Walter and Clara confessed their love to each other.  
Walter was the happiest he had been in his life. To feel not only accepted, but loved by the most important girl of his life was the greatest feeling. He couldn't imagine what life would be like if he had never met Clara.

It was a chilly winter day, and Clara and Walter were strolling through the park, hand-in-hand.  
"Such a nice day, isn't it Walter?" said Clara. "It feels like only yesterday we first met."

Walter lifted Clara up and kissed her. "Dearest Clara, today is our anniversary to which we first met!" he replied cheerfully. He spun around with her tight in his arms, both laughing with glee.

"Alright Walter, you can put me down!" Clara said dizzily. After Walter set her down, Clara gave him one more kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, love."

"Would you like to go to the pub with me, Clara? I'm a bit hungry," asked Walter.  
"Of course I would!" Clara giggled. "I could use a meal." And so off they went.

* * *

"Look at that strange fellow over there," Clara whispered under her breath. She nodded in the direction of the darkest corner of the pub. Walter took a glance. He saw a man sleeping, his velvet hat covering most of his face. He could hear him muttering something in his sleep about a pond.

"I haven't seen him before. Doesn't look like the troublesome sort," Walter stated.

* * *

By the time they finished their meal, Walter had summoned up the courage to say what he had been planning to say all day.  
"So, Clara," he began, pausing for a moment to find his words. "How would you like it if we, uh, lived together?"

"Lived together? Walter, are you proposing to me?" Clara looked surprised.

Walter gently caressed Clara's hand. "Clara Oswald, I love you. You're the reason I want to keep on living. If you had not met me sixteen years ago to this day I don't know where I'd be." He pulled a ring from his pocket and showed it to her.  
"So, my love, I ask you in all sincerity: will you marry me?"

Clara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Yes."  
Her eyes welled up with tears.  
"Yes, Walter Simeon, I will marry you!"

**1860, Victorian London**

Two years had gone by since the moment Clara Oswald became engaged to Walter Simeon.  
Clara's mother had taken the news well. She already loved Walter as if he were her own son, and she was confident he would take good care of Clara. The wedding arrangements were made: in January, Clara Oswald was to become Clara Simeon.

It was a dark, cold night on Christmas Eve. Walter and Clara held hands as they walked through the city streets. Walter was taking Clara home from their date.

They walked past some children playing in the streets. Walter and Clara both recognized one of the children: Latimer. The boy's parents were friends of Clara's mother and would be going to the wedding. They smiled at the boy as they passed him by.

They were almost at Clara's place. Walter couldn't believe how fast the year had gone. In only a few weeks he would be living with Clara in a house of their own.

Clara noticed the man with the strange glasses from the pub, standing in the middle of the road. He seemed lost in thought, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

Clara's house was just around the corner. "It's such a shame we have to say goodbye again," Clara told Walter, hugging onto his arm. "Soon enough, love," Walter assured his fiancée. Soon they would live together as a married couple.

Suddenly without warning, Clara let out a horrified scream. A carriage was headed right for the man from the pub, and Clara could see that the horse pulling the carriage was getting agitated.

"Look out!" Clara bolted in front of the man, shoving him out of harm's way.  
"Clara!" Walter cried. The carriage had crashed on top of Clara.

The coachman and passanger scrambled out of the carriage, both shaken but alive. "What on Earth?!" exclaimed the coachman.  
A crowd was starting to form around the accident, but Walter managed to push his way through. "Out of the way! That's my wife!" He sobbed as he rushed to Clara.  
Clara laid there, motionless under the carriage.  
"Clara. Speak to me! CLARA!" Walter's voice was shaking.  
"She isn't breathing," a concerned voice in the crowd said.  
"No! NO! Clara! Oh, my Clara..." Walter wept as he stayed by her side.

The man who Clara had saved watched over the horrifying scene. He did not go to comfort Walter, because he knew there was nothing he could do.  
He retreated into the darkness, no longer able to bear watching. He was so much reminded of the time he lost Amy and Rory...

* * *

January arrived and the funeral had come and gone. Walter Simeon wandered through the streets aimlessly, stricken with grief.  
His love, his Clara, was gone. Nothing would heal his broken heart.  
The snow was falling harder than ever when he heard it. Something he hadn't heard in a long time.  
"I can help you."  
The snowman's voice he heard as a little boy - on the day he met Clara - had returned.  
_I must be going mad, Walter thought to himself._  
"You're not going mad. I am the Intelligence, and I will help you," the voice insisted.  
Walter paused for a moment. He didn't know if the voice truly was real, but he didn't care any more. He had nothing more to lose.  
He looked up to the sky and cried out hopelessly,  
"Please, Intelligence, or whatever you are, help me in any way you can!"

* * *

Sometime in 1866, another girl named Clara Oswin Oswald was born. Perhaps she reincarnated, or it was merely coincidence, but Walter Simeon would never know the truth. He had been brainwashed by the Intelligence - whose intentions were evil - and in the process lost all memories of his life with Clara. Now, he had only one goal: to cover the world in ice as the servant of the Great Intelligence. Winter was coming...


End file.
